


What's In a Name?

by Anonymous



Series: Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Jensen is a good friend, Misunderstandings, POV Second Person, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You (Reader) are an actress working on Supernatural. While filming a kissing scene with Misha (who you've had a Thing™ for ever since you joined the Supernatural cast) you accidentally moan out Misha's real name instead of Cas's.Edit: Now a series!
Relationships: Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/You
Series: Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046971
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I know Misha is married and I'm sure his wife is a very lovely woman, but for the purpose of this series she (and by proxy her & Misha's kids) do not exist.
> 
> (Or this could possibly be set in the French Mistake universe -- who knows, Fake Misha could possibly be single, lol).
> 
> Title taken from Act II, Scene II of Romeo and Juliet: "What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet..."
> 
> EDIT 2/12/21: Since writing the original story, I've tweaked the timeline to have the reader have known Misha for 2 years instead of 3 and have updated to reflect that.

Castiel dropped the demon blade he held as he ran to you. "Are you injured?" he asked.

You shook your head as Cas helped you up off of the dingy warehouse floor. "Just my ego. Son of a bitch got the drop on me while I was ganking the other one."

You winced and placed a hand gingerly on the left side of your ribcage as you straightened. "Ok, maybe it's not just my ego." 

Blue eyes met your E/C ones as Cas's hand gently traced up your side, causing the residual pain to vanish.

You huffed out a breath at the sudden relief. "Thanks for the assist. Although I could've done without the angelic light show." You gestured to the shattered lights overhead, then at the demon whose eyes had been burned out of the vessel they had been joyriding in.

Cas ducked his head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "When I saw that demon throw you across the room, I… it made me _furious_."

You shook your head, starting to get angry yourself. You were sick & tired of people treating you differently just because you were a female hunter. "You don't get that pissed when Sam or Dean get injured, what, is it different because I'm a woman?"

"No, of course not," Castiel hurried to reassure you. "You are a most capable hunter, regardless of gender."

"Then why?"

Cas looked pained. "Because you're _you._ "

Your breath hitched. _Does he mean…_ "Cas?"

Cas reached up and caressed your cheek. "You're important to me. I've never felt for a human the way I feel for you."

You couldn't hide the smile that bloomed on your face. "You're important to me too, Cas."

"I'm afraid I don't quite know what to do next," Castiel confessed. "Dean didn't advise me on what happens after this point."

You bit your lip. "Well, you can start by kissing me."

Cas grinned as he lifted his other hand to your face and lowered his lips to yours.

You relaxed in his embrace as you deepened the kiss, thankful that his trenchcoat was unbuttoned, as usual, so you could easily slide your hands around his waist.

He eventually began kissing his way down to your neck, seeming to instinctively know that you needed to breathe.

Your mind felt hazy with lust from the delicious feel of his 5 o'clock shadow scratching against your neck. Your hands tightened on his waist as he dipped his tongue into the hollow of your collarbone. " _Misha,_ " you moaned softly, then froze as you realized which name you had just used.

Misha suddenly lifted his head, his eyes wide as he stared at you.

_"Cut!"_

You blinked as the bell that signaled the end of a take rang. _Oh shit._ In the haze of the amazing makeout session you had been participating in you had forgotten that you were supposed to be acting. You quickly stepped back, looking everywhere but at Misha.

"Mish, Y/N, everything ok?" Jensen, who was directing the episode, asked.

You were still resolutely staring at the floor so you didn't notice Misha glance at you before he turned to Jensen. "Yeah, fine, sorry. Forgot my next line," he said.

Jensen glanced over at you before nodding and checking his watch. "You know what, let's go ahead and break for lunch then we'll come back and finish this scene. We're ahead of schedule anyway and it's been a long morning. I know we all need a break."

 _Oh thank god._ You weren't sure if you would've been able to look Misha in the eye in order to redo that scene at the moment. You rushed off set and back to your trailer, relieved when no one stopped to speak to you.

As soon as you were inside you flopped down on your couch. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

You had successfully hidden your feelings for Misha for over two years, ever since you had joined the cast of Supernatural in the recurring guest role of 'Nikki Sutton', a badass female hunter who was a friend of the Winchesters. Your character had been such a hit with the audience that you had been promoted to series regular in your second season on the show. 

Your phone buzzed with a text message.

****

You winced. You didn't think anyone on the crew had heard you but you knew that Jensen, as the director, heard every bit of dialogue through his headphones. 

He knew all about your crush, having been on the receiving end of a drunken rant about what a kind, caring, genuinely good person Misha was in addition to being hot. _Why does he have to have that sexy Castiel voice, and those beautiful blue eyes, and those pillowy lips, huh Jen?_ you had bemoaned one evening while you were helping Jensen clean up his apartment in Vancouver after he had had you, Jared, and Misha over for dinner and drinks to celebrate your promotion to series regular. _Why does he have to be so unfairly attractive on top of being such an adorably sweet dork? Why do I want to kiss him senseless every time I see him? Can you tell me that?_

Jensen had just laughed and given you a glass of water to drink, making sure you had sobered up some before sending you home in an Uber.

The next morning you had a mild hangover and a text on your phone from Jensen: **Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.**

And he had kept it, like the wonderful friend that he was **.**

You snorted as you texted back a reply. 

You instantly felt bad. It wasn't Jensen's fault that you were a lovesick idiot.

You could almost feel Jensen's eye roll through the phone. 

You sighed and locked your phone back without responding. Back when you and the guys had met up with the show runners for the rundown on the arc for the current season -- your third as Nikki and second full season on the show -- you were surprised when you all had been told that your character and Castiel would begin dating around mid-season... which meant that you would eventually have to kiss Misha. You had resolutely ignored the grin Jensen had shot your way and had replied to his later text of **Y/N & Misha, sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g** with 🖕.

A few days after the meeting you had confided in Jensen that you were both nervous and elated -- while you had filmed kissing scenes before, it had never been with someone you were romantically interested in in real life. _And if that's not enough to make me nervous, I'll have to kiss him in front of a room full of people, plus I'll have some director I've probably never worked with telling me how to tilt my head or whatever!_

Eventually you had gotten the script for the episode in which Castiel and Nikki confessed their feelings to each other -- the episode you were currently shooting -- and saw that Jensen would be directing, so you promptly went to Jensen's trailer to bitch him out for not telling you since he had known months in advance that he'd be directing that particular episode.

You had waved your script at him. _What the hell, Ackles? You let me freak out about having to kiss Misha in front of some strange director and it turns out to be you!_

Jensen had laughed. _I figured you'd be more comfortable shooting the kissing scene with Misha if a friend was directing it, so after we talked I went to Andrew,_ he explained. _It took a bit of convincing but since he liked the other episodes I'd directed so much he agreed to let me have this one._

You had punched him in the shoulder. _That's for not telling me sooner,_ you had said, then pulled him into a hug _._ _And this is for being right._

Knowing that Jensen was directing the episode definitely had helped. All during filming you had been calm and had mentally prepared yourself to film the current scene, but now you had gone and blown it by accidentally allowing yourself to forget that you were Nikki kissing Castiel, not Y/N finally getting to know what Misha's lips felt and tasted like. _Maybe Misha will have forgotten all about it by the time we get back from lunch,_ you thought hopefully.

Suddenly there was a knock on your door.

You ignored it, until there was another knock, more insistent.

You groaned and got up. "Jen," you said as you walked over to the door, "I really don't want to talk about--"

You froze as you threw the door open. "--It."

Instead of Jensen, as you expected, Misha stood at your doorstep. He had shed Castiel's coat and loosened his tie even further, making him look like a sexily debauched accountant. "Y/N, may I come in?"

You swallowed thickly. _No such luck._ "Yeah, ok."

You turned and walked back to your couch, leaving Misha to enter your trailer and close the door.

Normally when Misha visited you in your trailer to run lines or even just to hang out he sat next to you on the couch. Today, however, he took a seat in the chair across from you. _Good going, Y/N, you made him so uncomfortable that he doesn't even want to sit next to you._

You two sat in awkward silence, you with your hands folded in your lap and Misha fidgeting with one of his shirt sleeve buttons while staring at the floor rather than looking at you. Finally you spoke. "Mish, I--"

"Listen, Y/N--"

You waved a hand at Misha. _Might as well get the rejection over with._ "You go first."

Misha took a deep breath, eyes still glued to the floor. "Y/N, I'd completely understand if my behavior earlier made you want to go to the writers and ask them to scrap the Castiel/Nikki romance plotline."

 _Wait, that wasn't what I was expecting,_ you thought _._ You tilted your head in confusion. "What? Why would I do that?"

Misha finally looked up at you. "During that last scene," he clarified upon seeing the look of confusion on your face. "The kiss."

You were still confused. Misha hadn't done anything wrong, you were the one that had embarrassed yourself. "What are you talking about? What about it?"

Misha stood and ran his hands through his already artfully messy hair, giving it even more of what you had dubbed the 'Cas's sex hair' look. "I shouldn't have deviated from the script."

You shook your head. "I still don't know what you're talking about." You reached for your copy of the script on the table next to the couch and flipped until you got to that particular scene. Your eyes skimmed the page.

When you were done reading, your eyes flicked back up to Misha, who was now seated next to you on the couch but still looked ashamed. "Mish…"

Misha shook his head. "I shouldn't have taken the kiss any further than the script called for without consulting you first. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable."

You resisted the urge to reach out and take one of Misha's hands in your own. "What makes you think I was uncomfortable?"

Misha swallowed. "You broke character. You spoke my name -- _my_ name, not Cas's."

Suddenly it dawned on you. _Oh shit, he thinks I was trying to stop the scene._

You figured it was time to go ahead and lay all your cards on the table, so to speak. "Misha, I didn't say your name because I was uncomfortable and wanted you to stop. I said it because I was enjoying it _too_ much and _didn't_ ." This time you did take Misha's hand. "In that moment I wasn't Nikki kissing Cas, I was _me_ kissing _you_." 

"I stopped being Castiel the moment my lips touched yours," Misha confessed softly.

A small smile graced your features. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "I've been wanting to kiss you since the moment I met you 2 years ago."

Your heart leapt at the knowledge that Misha had been wanting you just as long as you had been wanting him. You licked your lips. "Then what's stopping you now?"

A bright grin bloomed over Misha's face. He reached up and caressed your cheek with one hand, turning your face towards his.

Your eyes fluttered shut as Misha connected his lips to yours.

As great as your first kiss had been, this one was even better, because this kiss was _real_ and only for the two of you. You shivered as Misha slid a hand around the back of your neck, his thumb caressing your hairline. His other hand wrapped around your waist, pulling you into his lap as he deepened the kiss.

You clung to his shoulders and gasped as his lips began the now-familiar path down your jawline to your neck. "You're so beautiful, Y/N," he murmured against your skin. "So beautiful."

"You're-- not so bad to look at yourself," you panted as his teeth gently grazed along your pulse point. "Oh god, _Misha_."

He groaned before pulling back, his normally bright blue eyes dark with lust. "As much as I would love to mark you up I don't think the make-up folks would be happy with either one of us."

A pang of want pulled at your gut and you smirked. "Well, you'll just have to leave them in places no one else besides us will see."

Misha let out a low growl and flipped you over to where you were laying on the couch with him hovering over you. "Now that sounds like an excellent idea," he said, lips lowering to yours once more.

* * *

If Jensen noticed you two arrive back on set with kiss-swollen lips he didn't mention it, but later that night as you lay in Misha's arms both of your phones chimed with a new text message, along with a photo.

You laughed as you realized you had gotten the same message.

Misha's reply was a picture of you & him in bed with sex-mussed hair. You were kissing while simultaneously flipping the camera off. Your reply, however, was a bit different.


End file.
